


The Way Home

by atleast3letterspls



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fix-It, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I didn't like the ending so I fixed it, Kissing, M/M, Mentions of Tony Stark, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Sharing a Bed, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 14:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19993570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atleast3letterspls/pseuds/atleast3letterspls
Summary: “You came back.” Bucky said. His eyes were teary. He was smiling like someone who has finally, finally got to live his happy ending. He gazed into Steve’s eyes. They were filled with love and hope. He slowly raised his hand and stroked Steve’s face It was warm, familiar. It was home.“Told you it’s gonna be okay.” Steve returned. “Couldn’t leave my best man behind.”ORSteve only goes back to return the stones and comes back without staying there.





	The Way Home

“Don’t do anything stupid ‘till I get back.” he said to Steve once. Before he was shipped off. It was something between “I will come back, you know that right?” and “If something happens to me, promise you will be okay.” It was a special farewell for both of them. Now he was hearing those words from Steve, his best friend, his other half. Of course he knew what he meant. Steve was leaving him. 

“How can I? You’re taking all the stupid with you.” he managed to say with a half smile. He wanted to say no.  _ Don’t go Steve, don’t leave me.  _ He knew it wasn’t going to work. He knew he couldn’t stop him. Just like he couldn’t when they were young, sitting in their not so comfortable couch and Steve told him he wanted to join the army for the first time.

“Are you out of your mind Steve?!” Bucky said with a serious tone. “Do you want to get yourself killed? I won’t let you.” he continued. 

“You know you can’t stop me from trying right?”Steve answered calmly. Of course he knew that. Steve was a stubborn punk. His stubborn punk.

“I know that. Please don’t talk about this now” Bucky said with a sigh. Deep down, he was aware that Steve was going to do what he wanted to do and no matter how hard he’d try, he knew he wouldn’t be able to stop him. Steve was so determined, so adamant and so strong. And he loved him for it.

And now,in 2023, the war was over, everything was over and they were safe, finally they could be happy and grow old together. Steve would sketch the sunrise like he always did and Bucky would spend time with his goats. In the afternoon, they would hang out with Sam and Bruce, and in the evening they would make love and go to sleep with their bodies linked with each other’s. But no, Steve needed to go, he needed to return the stones and mjölnir, and finish what was left. So he didn’t stop him. Maybe it was for the best.

“I’m gonna miss you buddy.” Bucky said. He didn’t want Steve to see him sad so he tried his best to keep it cool.

Steve pulled Bucky close and hugged him tightly. ““It’s gonna be okay Buck.” he reassured him. Bucky put his hand on Steve’s neck and buried his face to his neck. He sucked in Steve’s smell deeply. When they pulled apart Steve stared deeply into Bucky’s eyes like he was implying something and walked away from him.

“Okay, let’s finish this.” he told Bruce. He picked up mjölnir and went over the portal.

“Okay Cap, you know what you have to do.” Bruce told him.

Steve and Bucky exchanged one last look. They were both smiling.

“Going in three two one…”

And just like that, Steve dissapeared.

-

“How much more is this gonna take?” Sam asked Bruce. Only three seconds were past.

“Be patient, Sam.” Bruce answered “Okay bringing him in two, one…”

Bucky’s eyes were fixed on the portal.  _ Please come back. Please come back.  _ He knew Steve wasn’t coming back. 

And then there was a bright light inside the portal and then he saw Steve. He was back. Steve was back and he was looking the same as ten seconds ago. Steve was here and he didn’t leave Bucky. It felt like a dream but it wasn’t. He wanted to rush to Steve’s side and embrace him but he saw Steve walking towards Sam, with brand new shield in his hand.

“Did you enjoy your five seconds Cap?” Sam teased with a grin on his face when Steve approached.

“Very.” he couldn’t help but smile. Then, he took Sam’s hand and put it on the shield.

“This is yours now.” He said. Like he was a proud friend. He  _ felt _ like a proud friend.

Sam’s brown eyes widened, filling with serendipitous possibility.

“Are you quitting?” Sam asked. His voice gave away how shocked and surprised but also how  _ excited _ he was.

“No.” Steve returned. “I’m just retiring.” he smiled. “It’s been a long ride for me, and now it is your time.” Steve put his hand on Sam’s shoulder and squeezed firmly. 

Then, he turned to Bucky. They were both walking towards each other. Walking and walking and finally they were face to face.

“You came back.” Bucky said. His eyes were teary. He was smiling like someone who has finally,  _ finally _ got to live his happy ending. He gazed into Steve’s eyes. They were filled with love and hope. He slowly raised his hand and stroked Steve’s face It was warm, familiar. It was  _ home. _

“Told you it’s gonna be okay.” Steve returned. “Couldn’t leave my best man behind.” 

Bucky pulled Steve close. This time, knowing that they have all the time in the world. He wrapped his arms around Steve. Felt his presence. After all this time, they were together again and this time, there was nothing that could set them apart. He was so happy. It really was going to be okay. They were going to be okay. Together.

-

“That was a long day.” Steve said with a sigh. It really was a long day. Going back in time and returning the stones made him really exhausted. Now that it was done, he deserved a much needed sleep.

“Come on, put on some clothes and come to bed.” Bucky told Steve with a sincere smile. They were in their room in the facility. It was late and everyone was asleep. And they were finally alone. Bucky was laying in the bed, his eyes watching Steve and waiting for him to join so they could call it a day and try to rest.

“You can’t wait for even one second can you?” Steve told him while wearing some shorts and a t-shirt.

“Shut up punk.” Bucky grinned. He’d waited too long for this moment, he couldn’t wait for one second more.

Steve slowly slid under the sheets. He rested his head on his pillow and his face was facing Bucky’s. He moved closer to him. and rested his arm on Bucky’s midsection.

“Hi.”Bucky whispered and their lips found their way and met eachother’s. Bucky pulled Steve closer, they were resting on one pillow now. Their bodies were like one.

“Hi yourself.” Steve replied. “I’m so tired.” he continued.

“I know. Go to sleep babe.” Bucky slowly caressed Steve’s hair. Steve’s eyes were fluttering Couple of moments passed like this. Bucky brushing his lover’s hair smoothly and Steve, enjoying the moment with his eyes shut. It was Bucky’s question that broke the silence in the room.

“Why didn’t you stay in the past?” Bucky asked with a low voice. He knew Steve probably way too tired to answer his question but he was so curious so he took his chance anyway.

Steve opened his eyes. He gave a confused look to Bucky, like he didn’t understand what he meant, he shifted and lifted his head so he could see Bucky clearly and said“Why would I?”

“You know, you could’ve lived your life, start a family with Peggy, have a nice home…” He hesitantly answered. As much as he was thrilled to see Steve came back, he wanted him to be happy, with or without him.

“ _ You _ are my home Buck.” Steve put a small but very meaningful kiss on Bucky’s lips. “I finally got the chance to have you, do you really think I could turn that down?”

“But-”

“I went back, returned the stones, had my dance with Peggy and came back here, where I belong, next to you.” 

“Home.” Bucky smiled, they were each other’s home. “I’m happy you’re here.”

“Me too.” Steve smiled. But few seconds later his smile began to drop and his eyes started to tear up slightly. He was looking sad now.

“Hey hey Stevie, what’s wrong?” Bucky said with a concerned tone and straightened up. “Tell me.”

“I’m gonna miss them Buck. I'm gonna miss her.” Steve’s tears were slowly streaming down his face. “I’m gonna miss Tony .” 

“He was a good man.” Bucky rubbed Steve’s back softly. Hell, even he was gonna miss him.

“He was the best.” Steve answered with a slight smile. They were not in good terms for the past few years but before his death, they were back to being teammates and more important, they were  _ friends  _ again.

“He’d want you to have a family you know. To be happy, safe, at peace. Why not cherish that?” Bucky tried to comfort him. It was true, before the big fight, when they were in the facility, Tony told him “After all this crap, I want you to have a life Cap, look at me, I have a daughter, a woman who I love,  _ a family.  _ You can have that too.”. And deep down, Steve also wanted this very much. A nice warm home with Bucky and growing old with him. 

“I want that too Tony.” Steve smiled gently. 

“You’re right.” Steve told Bucky. “He would want that.”

“C’mon, let’s go to sleep. Tomorrow is another day.” Bucky lay down and pulled Steve with him. 

“I love you.” he said and kissed Steve’s temple. He held Steve close, his face buried into Bucky’s neck. His body tangled in Bucky’s arms.

“I love you.” Steve whispered and closed his eyes. They were gonna be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this was my take on the ending, I hope you all like it :) If you want to talk hmu on tumblr, my url is : rogerzsteven


End file.
